plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Exploding Fruitcake
|rzadkość = Event |klasa = |podział = Gourmet Party Trick |umiejętności = Zadaje 7 punktów obrażeń roślinie. Bohater roślin Owoc. |opis = Gdy już przegryziesz się przez ten cały dynamit i wszystkie bomby, te ciasta naprawdę zawierają co najmniej 5% owoców.}} Exploding Fruitcake jest okazjonalną sztuczką zombie dla klasy . Kosztuje i pozwala zadać 7 punktów obrażeń wybranej postaci roślin na polu gry, ale w zamian bohater roślin otrzyma do ręki losową kartę typu Fruit. Historia wersji 1.18.13 *Dodano do gry. 1.22.16 *Wzmocniono umiejętność: z "Zadaje 6 punktów obrażeń roślinie" do "Zadaje 7 punktów obrażeń roślinie". Statystyki *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Party Trick *'Abilities:' Do 7 damage to a Plant. The Plant player a Fruit. *'Rarity:' Event Once you get past all the dynamite and bombs, fruitcakes actually contain at least 5% Fruit. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Crazy *'Podział:' Jedzeniowa Imprezowa Sztuczka *'Umiejętności:' Zadaje 7 punktów obrażeń roślinie. Bohater roślin Owoc. *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna Gdy już przegryziesz się przez ten cały dynamit i wszystkie bomby, te ciasta naprawdę zawierają co najmniej 5% owoców. Strategie Z Exploding Fruitcake zadaje niszczycielskie obrażenia, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego niski koszt. Tylko niektóre rośliny posiadają dostatecznie wysokie statystyki, aby przetrwać użycie tej sztuczki. Oznacza to, że jest to świetny wybór do niszczenia silnych roślin bardzo małym kosztem. Należy jednak pamiętać, iż pomimo ogromnej efektywności tej karty, użycie jej ma swój skutek uboczny w postaci karty przeciwnikowi, gdzie wśród możliwości znajdują się rośliny takie jak Cornucopia czy Shooting Starfruit, co czyni używanie tej sztuczki bardzo ryzykownym. Sprawia to też, że powinno się jej używać tylko w ostateczności, w wypadku naprawdę niebezpiecznych kart. Ponadto, wszelkie rośliny z umiejętnością będą miały możliwość aktywowania swoich umiejętności gdy inna postać zostanie zaatakowana tą sztuczką. Jeśli jednak ręka bohatera roślin jest zapełniona, nie będzie mógł otrzymać żadnych kart, więc użycie tej karty nie ma wtedy konsekwencji. Można też częściowo wykorzystać słabość tej karty na swoją korzyść, jeśli na polu gry znajduje się jeden lub kilka Quickdraw Con Manów. Bohater z klasy , który ma największy użytek z tej karty, to Z-Mech, mający największe kłopoty z usuwaniem silnych kart z pola gry. Duże obrażenia tej sztuczki są wystarczające do zniszczenia większości dostępnych roślin oraz zapewniają wsparcie w usuwaniu tych, których statystyki zostały zwiększone. Przeciw Należy uważać na tą kartę, ponieważ jest ona w stanie zniszczyć nawet najsilniejsze rośliny, co może okazać się poważnym problemem. Aby ochronić rośliny przed tą sztuczką, można użyć kart sprawiających, że postacie nie mogą zostać zranione, czy też skorzystać z umiejętności . Jeżeli zdrowie rośliny jest w miarę wysokie, możliwością jest zwiększenie zdrowia, najlepiej z pomocą Grape Responsibility. Oprócz tego, opcją są różnorodne karty kontrujące sztuczki, czy też, w szczególnym wypadku tej karty, rośliny z , jednakże w większości wypadków nie jest to najlepszy wybór, ponieważ to one mogą być celem tej karty. Należy przy okazji uważać na Quickdraw Con Manów, którzy są w stanie wykorzystać wadę Exploding Fruitcake na korzyść przeciwnika. Warto mieć na uwadze, iż ze względu na wysoką skuteczność tej karty, posiada ona swój efekt uboczny. Nie zapewnia on jednak dobrej rekompensaty, ponieważ nawet jeśli można otrzymać bardzo silne karty, istnieje również szansa na uzyskanie słabej rośliny. Nie istnieje więc również jednolita strategia pozwalająca to wykorzystać. Galeria 100px}} en:Exploding Fruitcake Kategoria:Sztuczki Kategoria:Sztuczki zombie Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Crazy Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty typu Gourmet Kategoria:Karty typu Party Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty